Feed a Fever
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Yuuri spikes a fever, Victor is the obvious cure...


**Feed a Fever**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUURI KATSUKI!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dedicated to my lovely friend SesshomaruFreak, who inspired me to write this!**_

_**When Yuuri spikes a sudden fever, Victor is the only one who can "feed it."**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There was never any denying that Victor Nikiforov was a delectable morsel of a man, who deserved every title that the world had bestowed upon him. Shining and soft, silvery hair that entranced whether long or short, pale, unblemished flesh, starry blue-green eyes that sparkled and flashed, a deadly smile, a hypnotic laugh…a tall, slender body that caused salivation whether clothed or not (and he did love to go naked as often as possible, especially when drunk). He was the world's hottest bachelor, a figure skating legend, who had the distinction of also having the world's most photographed and sought after ass, the most photographed bedroom…all that, and he had the world's cutest dog too. He was the full package and the damp, needy dream of any woman, but no woman, or man, for that matter, had ever warmed the heart (or the bed) of Mr. Nikiforov the way that the Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki did. And after meeting and falling hard for Yuuri, Victor knew damned well that no one else would ever lay in that sinfully comfortable bed (or any other) with him again.

Because those lovely blue-green orbs that sparkled and flashed beneath soft eyelids and long, silvery lashes now spent as much time as possible, looking at Yuuri…caressing his misbehaving hair that only looked sexier because of how hard it was to get it to behave, even for performances. Then, there were Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes that rounded so sweetly, every time Victor closed in on him. Yuuri might have gotten over his initial shyness, but to him, Victor was still a god, and that left him cutely flushed and breathless well before Victor did more than look at him. After sex, Yuuri was a hot mess, incapable of movement for at least a half hour after climax, then an insatiable cuddler for the rest of the night. He was always a heat vampire, pooling the warmth around him and warming Victor from head to toe as they slept entwined (and often still joined from their latest act of coitus). Yuuri's stamina was such that Victor ended up as much a happily exhausted mess as he was, and Victor's inability to remain awake after about seven orgasms in a night set certain limits, even when it wasn't during the rigors of their skating season.

For the duration of the competitive season (so that Victor would be capable of dancing on ice), that other kind of dancing had to be curtailed, so as not to eat away at the energy required for his signature quad flip. He was getting older, after all, and although four years younger, Yuuri was in the later stages of his career as well. So, for the duration of the season, the two only engaged in all out sex on non-competition weekends (although making out and bringing each other to orgasm in other ways was permitted, which Victor shamelessly took advantage of every time he could corner his cute pork cutlet bowl where no one…okay, where _almost_ no one could see them. Victor did like teasing his hothead teammate, Yurio, with his adorable boyfriend. But even though Yuuri thoroughly satisfied Victor's considerable lust (and then some), the thing Victor loved most about living with Yuuri Katsuki, was wrapping his naked body around Yuuri's and sleeping more deeply and comfortably than he had in his whole life.

It was amidst that almost delirious happiness that Victor woke one night to find himself overly warm and sweating, which upon examination, he found to have been caused by his adorable bedmate being more flushed than usual, and talking incoherently in his sleep.

"V-viiiiiiiiiiictoru!" Yuuri groaned, shifting in his sleep and drawing the instant attention of his still-drowsy Russian lover.

One blue-green eye opened and studied him sleepily for a moment, then both eyes opened and Victor turned and laid a hand on Yuuri's flushed face.

"Yuuri, are you all right?" the Russian skater asked worriedly, "You feel hot."

His concern increased as his feverish partner giggled and curved burning palms around the sides of his face.

"It's Vitya who's hot," Yuuri snickered dazedly, "I think I'm melting."

Well, thank you," Victor chuckled anxiously, "but you are not in your right mind at the moment. I doubt you even know I'm really here. You need medicine. Do you have a headache, Yuuri? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Mmhmm," Yuuri moaned softly, his brown eyes soft and doe-like.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" Victor pressed, sitting up in their bed and looking down at him.

"Heh, heh, right about here," Yuuri laughed, sliding a hand slowly down the length of his torso and indicating his already swelling manhood.

"Now I know you're not well," Victor said, frowning disapprovingly, "You sound drunk, but we both know you haven't had any alcohol at all. You're delirious. Maybe I should call a doctor."

Victor sucked in a surprised breath, then expelled it in a burst as Yuuri lunged at him with unexpected speed and brought him roughly down onto his back. The Japanese man's brown eyes narrowed and damp hairs fell down around the sides of his face.

"I don't need a doctor," Yuuri chided him, "Victor can be my doctor."

"Stop playing around," Victor complained, trying to squirm out from under him as Yuuri shifted and tightened his grip, "Yuuri, I'm worried about y…!"

His words ended in a blazing hot kiss that would have been just as fiery and delicious without the burning fever. Victor tried again to speak, but Yuuri's seething tongue sank in deeper, curling around his and caressing voraciously. Even when he pulled free for a moment, Victor laid frozen, heart pounding, and completely in his lover's thrall.

A little shiver went through the Russian as he spotted the senselessness in Yuuri's hazy chocolate brown eyes that seemed to burn his very flesh as they raked over him and Yuuri licked his flushed lips.

"Katsudon!" Yuuri drawled, blinking and tilting his head, "My favorite!"

"Oh, don't you even…!"

But Yuuri's mouth crashed into his again and Victor groaned and quivered, writhing beneath his lover as Yuuri's hips pressed forward, rubbing their inflamed and leaking members together.

"Y-yuu-ri!"

Victor wasn't sure if his own exclamation was an objection because of his worry or just a sign that he was crumbling to the power of Yuuri's commanding Eros.

_We really shouldn't_, he chided himself.

He tried again to pull free, but made a sound of surprise as he realized his hands had been tied to the headboard with the silk tie from Yuuri's sleeping yukata.

"Oh, I don't think this is…"

But his breath was taken away as Yuuri's hungry mouth trailed steamy, biting kisses along the length of his pale, graceful throat.

"Yuuri!"

"Shh," Yuuri hissed, continuing along Victor's blushing flesh, nibbling his way along a slim collarbone, then devouring the white breast, "I won a medal, didn't I? I'm going to enjoy this delicious katsudon!"

"Th-there was no competition!" Victor argued.

_This is cruel. I know I should stop him because he's clearly not well, but…_

Yuuri's mouth found an erect, pink nipple and closed around it, teasing shamelessly as his fingers found the other.

…_I really can't resist him…_

He groaned as Yuuri's teeth caught his nipple and bit just hard enough to make him yelp. The slight pain traveled straight to his groin and he felt hot fluid leaking from his throbbing erection. He shivered as Yuuri's fingers dug into his skin while that wickedly hot mouth kissed and nibbled its way down, over his soft belly, then into the "V" between his thighs. Victor was so far gone, so enchanted by the man on top of him, all hope of escape, and even the reason to know why he would ever want to, disappeared under the force of Yuuri's plundering lips and tongue.

"S-so soft…this egg!" Yuuri exclaimed, sucking on his overwhelmed partner's thighs and leaving his marks behind.

"Yuuri!" Victor hadn't the ability left to make any objection, but only pleaded for the wickedly delightful stimulation to continue.

He was sure he had never blushed so hard as when Yuuri's eyes focused on his desperately weeping hardness and he ran his tongue over his lips, glaring.

"Such juicy pork," he sighed, "Oh, I can't wait anymore!"

Dizziness swept over Victor's reeling mind at the ungodly pleasure unleashed on him as Yuuri's pink tongue began to pleasure him. Victor panted out senseless bursts of mingled Russian, English, French and Japanese as his lover's mouth wrapped around his flustered arousal, licking and sucking him into a writhing, flustered mess. Unable to stop himself, he came violently into the mercilessly plundering mouth, wondering at how his barely cognizant partner managed not only to avoid choking, but he savored every swallow with an expression of unrelenting joy. And while Victor laid, gasping and panting in recovery, Yuuri's mouth retreated and the Japanese man gave him a sly smile and dove down deeper.

"Oh Yuuri, I can't take m-much more!" Victor pleaded, sure he felt the other man's fever entering his shaking body.

He moaned as Yuuri's slippery mouth warmed his now fiercely blushing privates. Then, that marauding tongue touched Victor's vulnerable entrance, and the Russian felt a hard jolt at the unusual sensation.

"N-not there…w-with your tongue, Yuuri! It's…it's…!"

But with caressing lips, slight scrapes of his teeth and a vicious, shameless tongue, Yuuri worked his recovering partner into a frenzy, reigniting his arousal in what Victor was sure was record time. Yuuri's fingers plunged inside, thrusting and scissoring, working swiftly to prepare him, and nearly making him climax again. He knew he wouldn't last long as he felt the beginning of Yuuri's entrance into his body. He hissed out a scathing obscenity in Russian and spread his thigh wider, practically begging the man on top of him to move faster, but Yuuri only gave him an evil smile and continued to move very slowly, in and out, until Victor's body shuddered in surrender.

"Hmm, not yet," Yuuri giggled, wrapping a hand tightly around Victor's aching member and holding him at the brink as Victor swore and tried to free himself.

"Yuuri, goddamnit!"

He continued the slow, teasing entry until Victor's words retreated into desperate whimpers, then he pushed deep inside the Russian and let go of his hold. Reflexively, Victor's strong hips rose and crashed into his, setting off a furious barrage of hard, fast thrusts. Already at the ends of his endurance, Victor gave in a few thrusts later, howling as he released. Yuuri's sweating body continued to move atop his for several more minutes, while the exhausted Russian gazed up at him with pure adoration, then caressed his damp face as he gave in and filled his partner with scathing pulses of his hot seed.

"You shouldn't have done that," Victor chided him as Yuuri groaned and collapsed onto the Russian's body again, "Will you let me up now, so I can…?"

He was interrupted by a loud snore.

"O-kay, then," Victor chuckled, wrapping his legs around Yuuri to keep them connected.

Happily trapped, he succumbed quickly to sleep, and he remained that way well past the time when he would normally have awakened.

Well into the next morning, Yuuri woke to a dull aching in his head and a parched throat.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

He started to move, but felt something strange. His eyes opened and squinted, then widened in surprise at finding his lovely partner still in bed with him, hands tied to the headboard and a little flush on his handsome face.

"V-vitya?" he called softly, sliding off of the Russian and reaching up to free Victor's bound wrists.

"Mmmm, not now," Victor complained, covering his face with an arm to shut out the light, "Still sleepy. Lie back down. We'll rest more. You need more too since you had such a fever last night."

"I had a fever?" Yuuri mused, looking down at his naked and slightly sticky body, then at the silk tie in his hand, "Erm…V-victor?"

"Go to sleep, Yuuri. You're being too loud," Victor yawned.

"Eh," Yuuri stammered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Did we…? Did I…tie you up like that?"

Victor lifted his arm that was covering his eyes and he looked up at Yuuri, smirking.

"Well, you didn't think I tied myself up like that, did you?" he chuckled.

"But…!"

"Don't worry," Victor said, sitting up and pressing his lips to his sputtering partner's, "You were wonderful last night, fever and all. I was swept off my feet."

"Yeah," Yuuri laughed, blushing, "it looks like it."

He looked more closely at the glazed look to Victor's bright eyes and the flush on his face and throat.

"Um, h-hey Vitya, do you have a fever now?" he asked.

His breath caught at the naughty gleam that came into his lover's eyes.

"Oh, I think I do…because you are looking more and more…like a beautiful, tasty _katsudon_!"


End file.
